The Goddess' Daughters
by dancerkel12
Summary: 5 sisters randomly appear in Tortall...all with different intrests and gifts. Who are they? Where did they come from? What will happen to them? read on and find out! pg-13 just in case
1. Prolouge

The 5 sisters walked down the tree lined path, trying to figure out where they were.  
"do any of you have any idea where we are," the oldest of the 5, Lauren, asked.  
" we are just as confused as you are," replied Kelly, the youngest of the quadruplets. "I think we're getting close to something though. I'm getting this tingly sort of feeling." Sure enough after about 20 minutes of walkimg, they arrived at a huge castle.  
"wow," said Adrienne, the second oldest. "that's the biggest castle I've ever seen!"  
"how would you know," asked mena, the next oldest. "you don't know who you are...how could you possibly remember all the castles you've ssen?"  
"guys," shouted Kayla, the second youngest who had been talking to the guards at the front gate. " can you stop arguing! they're gonna let us in...come on!" 


	2. introductions

A/N: hey everybody! This is my first ff...but here goes anyway...o...some things u should know...the girls are quintuplets, not quadruplets...my spelling sucks and I get reminded of that at least 6 times a day so trust me...I know. I hate grammer so it won't be perfect either. Well...I hope you enjoy! Please review!  
  
"Well...hello there lil' missies. Where did you come from," asked the guard at the gate. "Ummmm...see...we're really not sure," replied Kelly. Although she was the youngest, she was the most outspoken. "I'm Kelly and these are my sisters, Lauren, Adrienne, Kayla, and Mena. We really don't know much other than that. We were hoping someone here could help us figure that out." "You have come to the right place," the guard replied. "You're in Tortall...home of King Jonathan, Queen Thayet and all their lovely people. If you will follow me, I will take you to meet the king." The girls followed silently, exchanging worried glances. "Well, here we are," said the guard when the arrived at a large door. "his majesty will see you now." They entered the room and each took a seat in one of the many empty, overstuffed chairs scattered around the room. "Welcome to Tortall," a loud voice said from behind them, causing them all to jump. "I am King Jonathan and it is a pleasure to meet you all. I hear you have no idea who you are?" "This is true, Your Highness." This time it was Mena who spoke up. "We are sisters, yet that is all we seem to know. We were hoping that you could help us figure that out." "I am sure that would be no problem. If you don't mind, I would like to introduce you to some of my friends and advisors who may also be able to help," he said. The girls nodded simoultaniously. "You may come in now," he yelled. The girls were very startled when they saw who entered the room. First, in walked the most beautiful woman the girls had ever seen. She had raven black hair, a nice complexion, and lovely eyes. She moved to stand beside the king, and put her arm around his waist. "This is my wife, Queen Thayet," he said. Next entered a much shorter woman with short, red hair and blazing violet eyes. He introduced her as Alanna the Lioness, the King's Champion, and as the first Lady Knight in over a century. Next came a very tall man with raven black hair pulled into a horsetail holding the hand of a much shorter woman with grayish-blue eyes and dark curly hair. They were introduced as Numair Salmalin, the most powerful mage in all of Tortall and his wife Daine, the Wildmage. Finally, in walked a boy who looked not much older than the girls. He was Nealan of Queenscove, who liked to be called Neal. He was the palace healer. "Everyone," Jonathan said, "this is Adrienne, Lauren, Mena, Kayla, and Kelly. They don't really have a clue who they are. Numair, I was hoping there was some sort of spell you could perform to figure this out." "Of course," Numair replied. "I will take the girls one at a time and perform the spell. They will need to be knocked out and then taken to their rooms when I am finished." "That can all be arranged," Jonathan said. "Whatever needs to be done in order to discover who they are. There is something special about these girls and I would like to figure out what it is." So Numair took the girls one by one to perform the spell on them and then sent them to bed. After finally finishing he came back to report his findings to the king. "Jon, you were right. There is something very odd about all of these girls." 


	3. really short but very important

A/N: reviewers:  
saxchic23: when I uploaded the chapter, I forgot to preview it and the paragraphs were all off...hopefully it will get better in the next chapters  
monkeyc17: I love u Lauren!  
  
Now...on with the story  
  
When we last left off, Numair had just returned from testing the girls and trying to figure out who they were and where they came from. Lets see what happens next! **********************************************************************  
  
"Really," Jon replied. "What do you mean by interesting?"  
  
"Well," he said with an uneasy look on his face, "all of them show different sorts of gifts. The youngest, Kelly, actually shows large signs of the gift. The next on, Kayla, has logic and brains that would surpass many of our own pages. The middle child, Mena, shows signs of the healing gift. The Second oldest, Lauren, has great strength and wonderful strategy skills and the oldest, Adrienne, has wild magic."  
  
The room was suddenly silent. No one knew who these girls were, but after hearing about their abilities, everyone wanted to find out.  
  
"What if," said Jon, breaking the erie silence that had filled the room, "each one of you takes the girl that closest matches your abilities. Take your new squire and train her to use her talents well. Numair, you take Kelly. Thayet, I believe that Kayla could make an excellent Rider. Pleas take her and train her. Neal, take Mena and teach her to use her healing magic. Alanna, take on Lauren. She could very well become the next Lady Night. And Daine, if you would be so kind as to take Adrienne and teach her to use her Wild Magic. All of these girls can be very valuable to Tortall if they are trained correctly. They were all sent to the guse wing in the palace...please report there immediately and deliver the news yourself. That will be all."  
  
They all bowed as the left the room and began the walk that would lead them to the guest wing.  
  
"I wonder where they came from," Daine said to Numair as the walked down the hall. "Girls with these sort of abilities don't usually appear out of nowhere. I've been the only Wild Mage since...forever. I can't remember any other country ever talking about having one."  
"I don't know, Magelet," Numair replied. "We will just have to wait  
and see."  
  
They all finally arrived at their destination. All the doors had a  
nameplate with One of the girl's names engraved on it. With one last silent prayer to Mithros for strength, they all entered into the rooms that held their new trainees.  
  
************************************************************************ Well...I hope you are enjoying it so far. Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I had a party and then I babysat for 7 hours so im dead tired. No matter how short it was, it was still really important! Should I keep going or does this idea totally ssuck? Let me know so I don't waste my time on something people wont read! Thanks so much! Happy reading!  
  
~kel 


	4. explinations and expectations

A/N: thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far...I hope you are enjoying my ff! please continue to send reviews...I really don't care if they r flames they r good constructive critiscism! Happy reading! ********************************************************************** When we last left our story- all of the new teachers had just entered their students' rooms to deliver their news....what will happen next? Keep on reading! ***********************************************************************  
  
Alanna entered Lauren's room anxiously. She hadn't had a squire since Neal and he was long since gone.  
  
"How am I to do this," she thought to herself. "The only person I ever tought was Neal and he is way different from a 13 year old girl! What am I going to do? How do I tell her that she may very well become the next Lady Night? She hardly knows who she is, for pete's sake!" She came upon the bed where the girl was sleeping, only to be very surprised. She found a girl very different from the one she had seen in the other room. The again, she hadn't been able to get a very good look at her anyway, Numair had taken her out so fast. This girl had a round face and wavy, light brown hair that fell to about her shoulders. She didn't remind Alanna at all of a knight, but she didn't think the she herself looked much like one either.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to face the music," she mumbled to herself. "Goddess give me strength! Lauren," she said, lightly shaking the girl. The girl came around slowly, looking very disoriented.  
  
"Who are you," she asked nervously.  
  
"I am Lady Alanna, remember? We met in Jon's chambers?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Please forgive me, Lady Knight. I just forgot where I was."  
  
"It's quite alright, Lauren. And if I am to be your new teacher, I must insist you call me Alanna."  
  
Lauren looked at her with a confused look on her face. "I beg your pardon. Teacher?"  
  
"Yes, you see, the test that Numair performed revealed that you have strength and strategy skills. This caused Jon to think that you would become a good knight, so he placed you in my care. I am to train you to use your gifts and to help the realm of Tortall.  
  
"What about my sisters," Lauren asked, still wearing a confused look.  
  
"They are all probably receiving the same speech from their new teachers right about now as well. *****************************************************************  
  
This was, in fact, true. All of the girls received basically the same speech that Alanna had given Lauren, but with their own names and qualities thrown in. All 5 girls were very confused and wished to speak to each other at once. Their teachers allowed it and they all entered into Mena's room, where she had just finished listening to Neal's speech.  
  
"I will come fetch you in about an hour for dinner," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Neal," Mena replied with a small smile.  
  
After Neal exited the room, they all began talking madly.  
  
"Guys," said Kayla. "We are gonna have to stop talking and start listening if we want to find out anything before dinner. I will start. I am now being trained By QUEEN THAYET! The king, her husband, was told that I have exceptional logic and brains and that I should become a member of the Queen's Riders. She is very nice and I think I shall enjoy working with her a lot. Now you, Mena."  
  
"Well, I am being trained by Nealan of Queenscove, who prefers Neal. He told me that I have incredible healing powers and he is going to help me to learn to use them," she said boastfully. "He thinks that one day I may be able to take his job as palace healer! Go ahead, Adrienne."  
  
"My new teacher is Veraldaine Salmalin. She prefers Daine and she is married to, Numair, who I think is your teacher, Kel." Kelly nodded and Adrienne continued. "She is the only Wild Mage known of and I have been told that I show large amounts of Wild Magic. She is going to help me learn to control it and someday I will be able to talk to animals and shape shift and all this other cool stuff! Ok, I'm done! Go ahead, Kelly."  
  
"I have been assigned Numair Salmalin as my new teacher. As Adrienne said, he is married to Daine and he is the most powerful Mage in all of Tortall. I have The Gift and Numair is going to teach me how to disappear and make things blow up and such things like that." She beamed with pride. "Ok, Lauren. Save the best for last." She threw her sister a wink and waited for her to begin.  
  
"I am going to become a knight. I'm being trained by Lady Alan-" She was cut off by Mena gasping. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Lady Alanna is the first Lady Knight since...forever ago," replied Mena, struggling to regain her composure..  
  
"I don't understand why that's such a big deal," replied Lauren  
  
"How can you NOT understand," Mean questioned after regaining her ability to speak once again. "She is a role model for all girls who want to become a knight!"  
  
"How do you know," asked Kayla with an quizzical look.  
  
Mena pondered this for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."  
  
"Well, if the 4 of you are finished, I would like to continue."  
  
"Oh, sorry Laur," replied Kelly. "Go ahead, we're all ears!"  
  
"So anyways, I'm being trained by Lady Alanna. She's gonna teach me jousting and sword fighting and all that other good stuff."  
  
After a few minutes of talking about their new assignments, they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Girls," yelled Neal from outside. "It's time for dinner! Please return to your rooms and freshen up. Please come to the dining hall at 7 o'clock."  
  
"Ok!" they replied in unison. It was just as they were about to leave when they realized they had no idea where they were going. *****************************************************  
  
Well...there ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! I already have another chapter in the works so look for more soon! Toodles! 


	5. i hope you're right

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers-  
~apathetic-spirit: I hope the chapters to come will have more detail and help you learn more about the girls as it goes on.  
~miliko01: here's the next chapter u wanted!!!! HAPPY READING!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these things yet, but I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters/places/ideas. I own the 5 sisters and the plot, tho!!! ******************************************************************** When we last left our story, the girls had talked to each other about their new assignments. Read on to see what happens next! ********************************************************************* The girls were able to locate their rooms and dress for dinner. They all met in the Great Hall at seven o'clock. However, it wouldn't have been right if Lauren, being the clumsy one that she is, hadn't tripped over something. Just as Kelly was rounding the corner, she saw Lauren come tumbling down the stairs. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm glad you find this so amusing," replied Lauren sarcastically.  
  
"Oh ever so much! You trip so often, but it always makes me feel better to see it happen again!"  
  
"Ok, you nutcase (A/N: did they use this word back then? Well...they do now!). Lets go! We're going to be late for dinner if we stand her chit chatting all day."  
  
So they continued their walk. When they arrived, they found that everyone was already there, waiting for them. They glanced at their sisters who shook their heads. They took their seats and food began appearing.  
  
"I can't take you two anywhere, can I?" asked Adrienne. "You always seem to find a way to be late for everything! Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"It is approximately 7:10 p.m. And I am sorry Adrienne, but Lauren fell down the stairs...AGAIN! It really wasn't my fault this time...I swear!"  
  
"What am I going to do with you guys?" she asked with a small frown beginning to form on her normally happy face. "I can't believe you were late for your first dinner...at a palace none the less!!!!!"  
  
Lauren and Kelly, by now used to being scolded by their oldest sister, hung their heads and mumbled a very quiet "Sorry" and began eating again. Mena and Kayla, on the other hand had hardly noticed their sisters' entrance because they were so deep in conversation.  
  
"I'm nervous," admitted Kayla to her sister Mena. "I'm being trained by the queen; what happens if I screw up?"  
  
"You won't screw up anything, Kayla. You never have and you never will. Even if you do make a few mistakes...you're a thirteen year old girl...mistakes are what we do!"  
  
"I hope your right, Mena. What about you? Aren't you nervous?"  
  
"Can you remember one time when I was ever nervous about doing something new?"  
  
"Well...no. I can't remember much of anything, really."  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot. Well, no I'm not nervous. I'm actually really excited. It's gonna be so much fun learning how to make healing potions and stuff. Just think, next time Lauren runs into something, I'll be able to heal her! It'll all be fine, Kay...I promise."  
  
"Thanks, Mena and I hope you're right."  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Queen Thayet was busy talking to Jon about her new student.  
  
"She really is a nice girl. Maybe too nice, though. I don't know if she has what it takes to be a Rider. I mean she is certainly smart enough and physically strong enough, but I still don't know if she would be ok going to war and things like that."  
  
"I'm sure she will be fine. With you as her teacher, she will be ready to be a Rider in no time," he replied, grabbing her hand under the table and giving it a squeeze.  
  
" I hope you're right," she replied with a sigh. She glanced over at Kayla to see her conversing with Adrienne...or was it Mena...maybe it was Lauren. " I really need to learn to tell them apart!" she thought to herself. "They don't look anything alike, yet they are all so similar. I will have to ask Kayla about them tomorrow."  
  
Daine had just been thinking the same thing about Adrienne when Numair said something. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
"Deep in thought about something, Magelet," he asked teasingly.  
  
"Just trying to figure out which one is which," she confessed to her husband. "How do you tell them all apart?"  
  
"I'm focusing on learning about my own student at the moment, and she is the easiest one to pick out. She's the tall one with blonde hair and blue eyes."  
  
"NO FAIR!" she cried, giving him a hard kick under the table, "she's the only one with blonde hair!"  
Numair smirked. "That, my dear, sounds like a personal problem. I'm sure you will figure out some way to tell them apart sooner or later."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"When have I ever been wrong?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
"Well...there was that one time-"  
  
"Oh hush, you. You're supposed to agree with me!"  
  
"Silly me! How could I have forgotten that you are always right, Master Mage?"  
  
" I do not know," he said, and went back to eating his dinner of roasted chicken. ***********************************************************************  
About an hour later, when everyone was done eating, they all decided to retire to their rooms.  
  
"Tomorrow will be a busy day!" Jon reminded them all as they exited the hall. They all waved in acknowledgment and went their separate ways.  
  
The girls stopped right outside the doors. They had all been assigned a room closer to their teacher's rooms. This meant that Kelly and Adrienne would be close, but the others were on their own. They all hugged goodnight and left to find their quarters.  
  
"Mithros, give me strength," Mena said to herself as she began towards the healer's wing. "I'm not ready for this...I'm thirteen for Pete's sake! Why me? Why us? What did I ever do?" All of a sudden, Mena saw a shape walking towards her. She was quite alarmed at first but then she became curious. Just as the figure would've walked right into her, it disappeared. Mena could've sworn she heard it say, "Goddess bless, daughter" but she knew she was probably just imagining things. It wasn't until she reached her rooms that she realized a necklace hung around her neck that she had never seen before. It was a cross on a simple chain.  
  
She wondered to herself for a while where this could've come from, but she soon drifted off to sleep. *********************************************************************** The next morning at breakfast, all of the girls were on time to avoid a scolding form Adrienne and they all shared their experiences from the night before. All of them had seen the shadow as well and had all received a mystery necklace. Adrienne's was a wolf, Lauren's, a sword, Kayla's, a horse, and Kelly's, a bottle shape.  
  
"Any ideas about where these things came from?" asked Kelly.  
All of them shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Should we tell our teachers about them? I mean what do we say if they ask us about them?" asked Kayla.  
  
"You always plan so far ahead," said Lauren. "If they ask, just say you found it in your bag. They'll all think we have mysterious benefactors or something."  
  
"Hey!" said Kalya defensively. " It wouldn't hurt for you to plan things a little more in advance."  
  
Lauren tried to kick Kayla under the table, but missed and kicked Kelly instead. Kelly Cried out and tried to kick Lauren back, but hit Mena instead. This battle went on until someone finally kicked Adrienne.  
  
"OUCH!" she yelled. "Stop it, you four!"  
  
They all cast their eyes downward and focused on eating their breakfast.  
  
"GIRLS!" Jon called from the head of the table. They all looked upwards. "When you are finished eating, report to your teachers so you can begin today's lesson."  
  
"They all nodded. Soon, breakfast was over and it was time for their first real day on the job. *************************************************************** Well...wat did u think? Good? Bad? Please review!!!!! I am getting confirmed this weekend so all my relatives are coming over, so you may not get another chapter till Monday or Tuesday. Then again...reviews are always a plus! Have a good weekend! Toodles!!!!! 


	6. The Same Yet Different

A/N:  
~kuyaga: do u have any specific ideas for her name that wud sound better?  
~Katrina Swan: you'll find out more about the necklaces later on in the story. Oh, by the way...I changed Kelly's necklace shape from a bottle to a bird. You'll find out why later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters...ideas...you know the drill ************************************************************************ when we last left our story, the girls had just left for their first day on the job...lets see what happens next! ************************************************************************  
"Well, hello Adrienne," said Daine to her new student  
  
"Hi, Daine," said Adrienne quietly, looking downwards as if examining her shoes. They had decided to have their first lesson outside in a clearing since it was such a nice day.  
  
"Are you ready to begin?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose"  
  
"Don't worry. I felt the same way when I first found out about my magic. It gets better, don't worry."  
  
"Ok, I believe you, but I sure hope you're right."  
  
"Now, the first thing you have to learn to do is meditate." Daine looked up and saw Adrienne wore a confused grin. Danie smiled. "C'mon. Sit down and cross your legs."  
  
Adrienne did what she was told. "Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Close your eyes and try to empty your mind of everything. This is to try to get you relaxed and calm."  
  
"Ok...here goes." Adrienne closed her eyes and tried to not think about anything. However, her mind kept wandering. "I wonder how my sisters are doing" she thought to herself. "I bet they don't have to do this meditating thing." Adrienne opened her eyes to see her teacher siting with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. "Daine?" Adrienne said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Adrienne. I must have gotten carried away. Did it work?"  
  
"Did it work for you the first time you tried it?" asked Adrienne sarcasticly, beginning to get a little annoyed with her teacher.  
  
"Of course not," said Daine with a small smile. "I would have been worried if it worked for you the first time you tried it as well."  
  
"Really?" asked Adrienne, surprised. "I might actually come to like her" Adrienne thought to herself.  
  
"Really really" Daine replied. "We'll try it everyday at the beginning of our sessions. You can also try it when your alone in your room, or wherever. Now, what do you say we head inside and we can start to look at the different types of animals that live around here."  
  
After receiving a short nod from Adrienne, Daine took her by the hand and led her towards the doors.  
  
As they walked, Daine asked Adrienne, "how do people tell you and your sisters apart?"  
  
"Well, Kelly's easy to pick out, but even so, we all have different personalities. Where I'm shy and quiet, Mena's loud and outgoing. Where Lauren has frequent mood swings and a short temper, Kayla's patient and is almost always in a good mood. And Kelly has the oddest personality of all of us. She adjusts to her surroundings well so she's comfortable in any situation. If you need someone to talk to, she's there, but she also knows when she needs to let her own feelings out. You just have to get to know us, I guess. I'm sure you'll figure it out." ************************************************************************  
"That's it, Lauren. Just a few more."  
  
"Alanna, this sword is heavy! What's the point of swinging it up and down anyways? Don't you swing a sword from side to side?"  
  
"Ok, you can stop now. That drill will help build up your arm muscles, which you will need if you are serious about becoming a knight."  
  
"Oh, I'm serious all right. Do you think I would suffer through all that if I wasn't serious?"  
  
"That's my girl" said Alanna with a grin. "Now, lets go grab some practice swords and head over to the practice courts."  
  
This made Lauren stop dead in her tracks. "Wh-What!?!?!? I'm gonna' practice with you?!?!? I have to fight the best knight in like the entire world after an hour of training?" Lauren said, as if Alanna wasn't there.  
  
"You only become the best by beating the best (A/N did that make sense?). C'mon, I'll go easy on ya!"  
  
"You better go SUPER easy, Lady Knight. I would like to live to see tommarow!"  
  
As Lauren walked towards the weapon shed, Alanna thought about her new student. "She's got an interesting personality. I still can't tell any of the others apart, but she's gonna be easier to pick out now. She's quick witted and she's a quick learner. She was shy at the beginning, but she's really opened up. This is going to be an interesting year. ************************************************************************  
"There! All finished, Thayet" said Kayla. Thayet had given her descriptions of her main Riders and a description of the jobs they held. Kayla had to match the person with their job.  
  
"Ok, lets see. These were difficult problems so if you didn't get them, don't beat yourself up. Wow! I'm impressed! You got them all right except one. Nice work, Kayla! Now, lets see if you know what to do in these scenarios."  
  
"Ok." Said Kayla. She liked her teacher a lot more then she had thought she would. She took the paper from Thayet and began reading. "Now" she thought to herself. "The first scenario says: We are in the woods getting ready to settle in for the night when all of a sudden, we are ambushed by Scanran warriors. What do you do? A-scramble into your tent and hide until they start shooting at you. B-wait for them to approach you, then fight. C-get on your horse and ride as hard as you can, or D- attack with all your might at the first sign of danger? Well, that's an easy one! Of course it's D!"  
  
Kayla did about 10 more of these before Thayet stopped her.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"These are actually really easy. It's a lot of fun figuring these things out, too!"  
  
"Well,I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about your work, but you must remember that it only gets harder from here. Not all oh the Rider's work is so easy."  
  
"Yes, I know," Kayla replied.  
  
"Ok then, here's some problems about how to place troops in different situations. Get started."  
  
As Kayla sat down to begin working, she thought to herself, "this whole Rider stuff might not be so bad after all."  
  
"Hmmm..." Thayet wondered to herself. "She's so...perky. I could never be that happy all the time! I should ask her for some pointers. She looks like her sisters, sure, but I would bet the Dominion Jewel that none of them are ever this happy. I should ask her later if she knows why she has such a sunny personality."  
  
************************************************************************  
"Aww, Neal. Do I have to," whined Mena.  
  
"Mena, if you want to become a healer you have to learn the basics, and today the basics happen to be curing headaches."  
  
"But, Neal! A three year old could cure a headache!"  
  
"Don't 'but, Neal' me, little miss. Now get busy!"  
  
"Ughhhh," moaned Mena. "I've been curing headaches for the past hour! Can't we move on to something else?"  
  
"The faster you do these headaches, the faster we can get on to new things, so move it,kiddo!"  
  
As Mena moved around from page to page in the healers wing, quickly healing their minor headaches and such, Neal watched with a smile on his face. "She's not like any of the others," he thought to himself. "She's so carefree and easygoing. Sure, she looks like all the others, except Kelly anyways, but she has such an independent personality. I like it!" ************************************************************************  
"Ok, Kelly. I got it," said Numair to his student.  
  
"Lemme see!" she yelled.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, m'dear," Numair said calmly with a small smile forming on his face.  
  
"Screw patience!" she cried. This caused Numair's smile to grow even larger.  
  
"Now, now, Kelly. Alright, now you can come see it."  
  
She ran over to him, almost knocking him over. "Ohhhh...it's so pretty!" she was referring to the teal-ish haze that was contained in a jar.  
  
"It's yours. That's your gift. Any time you perform a spell, you'll see this color. My gift is black , Alanna's is violet, you get the picture."  
  
"So...what can I do with it?"  
  
"Well, today I want you to practice picking the lock on that door over there," he said, pointing at a door on the far side of the room.  
"Okkeedokee," she said. She gave him a large smile and then proceeded to begin working on the door.  
  
"She is one interesting child," Numair thought to himself as he watched her work on the lock. "She seems to have adjusted so well and she's only been here for a day! I feel like I've known her for forever! She's part of the quintuplets, but she's still...her. I don't know. I'll have to ask Daine tonight about her new student. For now though, I should probably go check on her to make sure she's actually trying to open the door, and not just shooting out her gift randomly so she can see the pretty color." ************************************************************************ well...there it is. Chapter 6 is up! Sorry it took me so long to update! Sorry if the grammer and spelling are worse than normal, I got an hour and a half of sleep last night cuz I was at my church lock-in so...pleas accept my apology and REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Toodles! 


End file.
